Episodio XIII
Leila-Aún no entiendo lo que me quieren decir Hayley-Deja de hacer lo que siempre haces, sólo motivalo, pero no lo dañes, lo estás perjudicando en vez de ayudarlo Adam-Espera, lo que Hayley quiere decir que no trates de combinar el trabajo con lo sentimental Sam-Exactamente Leila-Lo sentimental? La última vez él acudió a mí fué específicamente para eso Bill-Alto, así que él acudió a ti?...Diablos, eso no me lo dijo, ahora sí debo hablar más serio con él .-. Hayley-A mí ya no me engañas, Leila, será mejor que digas la verdad, y él también porque sus excusas no tienen sentido y aquí hay algo que aún no se ha dicho. A caso te enamoraste de Mason? Cómo te enamoraste de los anteriores? Sam-No dudo que así haya pasado Adam-Es un poco raro, es 3 o 4 años menor que tú Leila-Ok, no es Mason, no estoy enamorado de él, no siento nada! Bill-Entonces cuál es tu problema que está causando todo esto?! Leila-Su ex novia! Adam-...Hablas de Jane? La chica embarazada? Leila-Sí, de ella hablo Hayley-Cuál es tu problema con ella?! Leila-Es negra! Silencio...... Sam-Eres una racista Leila-Ella no me cae bien, es negra, a mi parecer tiene una actitud engreída, y pensé que sería divertido hipnotizar a Mason con mis encantos y dejará de fijarse en esa...chica de piel obscura embarazada Hayley-Ay, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, esta vez has llegado demasiado lejos! Bill-Yo me encargo...quieres que te diga la verdad? Ahora mismo? Lo haré...eres, una arpía ambiciosa que sólo se preocupa por sí misma y utiliza a la gente como objetos de diversión para tu deleite, además de racista y homofóbica Leila-No soy homofóbica! Bill-Deja de mentir, quieres que se los diga? Sam, Adam, sabían que Leila es homofóbica y desaprueba su relación? Sam-Ya sospechaba Adam-Tiene sentido Bill-Sin mencionar que planeaba en secreto mandarlos a Rusia para que los torturaran, los encarcelaran y los mataran Sam y Adam-Leila!! Leila-(Paralizada)...No crean ni una palabra de lo que dice Bill-Cuándo dejaras de mentir?! Y acepta lo que eres, una arpía caprichosa, egoísta, racista, homofóbica y muchas cosas más que no quiero mencionar, eres mala, Leila, no te mereces lo que tienes Leila-No soy mala!! Silencio.... Leila-...Algo más que agregar?...Bill? Bill-Aunque consigas el Oscar tú no te lo mereces, te lo darán por lástima como a Dicaprio, sólo te advierto, no quieras pasarte de lista con Mason, con Jane o con alguno de esos chicos Leila-A ese grupo de perdedores? Porqué te preocupas tanto por esos idiotas? Cómo si valieran algo, vienen de Ohio, crees que lograrán algo? Tú eres quien los perjudica, les estás dando alas para cumplir sus inalcanzables sueños que saben que nunca se harán realidad Bill-Porqué me preocupo tanto por ellos? Te diré porqué, son jóvenes, un grupo muy energético, son talentosos tanto como equipo como individualmente, toda la gente les ha dicho exactamente lo que tú me dices de ellos, "perdedores", "buenos para nada", "fracasados", "idiotas con sueños no realistas" Leila-Bueno, por algo todos les dicen así Bill-Pero déjame decirte algo, hay un dicho que dice "los perdedores se divierten de verdad", y la gente que los insulta es exactamente como tú, por lo menos son mejores personas que tú, son bondadosos, carismáticos, especiales... Leila-Especiales? Qué tienen de especiales un chico con sobrepeso con lentes (Roderick), una chica negra embarazada (Jane), un par de gemelos que no dudo que hayan tenido una relación incestuosa (Mason y Madison), una chica rubia sarcástica (Kitty), un chico gay que lo único relevante es que fue mariscal de campo y nisiquiera sabe bailar (Spencer), su novio extraño que le gusta leer (Alistair) Un fracasado comprometido que de lo único que fue líder fue de los Warblers (Skylart), un chico con un peinado idéntico al de Andy Bierzack (Shannon), su novia más sarcástica que la otra (Bree), la novia del chico con sobrepeso que seguro para lo único que es buena es para ser bonita (Mariah) (Hablaba) Bill-... .-. Hayley-...(Susurra) Si la vas a poner en su lugar hazlo ya Leila-Y hablemos de los que acaban de llegar, un chico obsesionado por la sarcástica número 1(Taylor), el hermano número 1 que es un sobreprotector loco y psicópata (Greg), el hermano número 2 que nadie sabe su existencia en este mundo (Gregory), la hermana número 3 qué los únicos amigos que tiene son hombres y su novio ni la recuerda (Katherine), su novio que no recuerda a sus amigos ni a su novia por un accidente donde él era el conductor ebrio (Francis), su mejor amigo nerd (Sheldon) y por último, el pequeño de 16 años que nisiquiera debería estar ahí con ellos (Myron), dime, qué tienen de especiales? Bill-...Sabes...ellos mueren por tener lo que tu tienes...y que tú los desprecies como Kim Kardashian a sus fans no está bien que hagas eso, como ya te lo dije, no mereces lo que ahora tienes, nosotros...llegamos hasta donde estamos con esfuerzo, pasión y amor por esto y si somos sinceros tu no hiciste nada relevante para llegar hasta donde estás (Cómo las Kardashians (._.)/), Así que no los critiques porque al menos ellos son mejores personas que tú, ahora te diré lo que harás, tendrás que terminar con esto de la canción, porque si lo cancelas caerá tu reputación, no quieres eso verdad? Leila-...No Bill-Sabia decición...seguirás con esto como si nada hubiera pasado, pero jamás quiero que te vuelvas a entrometer en sus vidas así, gracias a Dios yo estoy aquí para ponerle un alto, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, está claro? Leila-...Sí Bill (Se va) Silencio....... Sam-...Tenía que llegar el momento donde alguien hiciera que regresara los pies a la Tierra Bill-........... Adam-Y sí que los regresó a la Tierra Bill-....... Hayley-Bill? Bill-No puedo creer que yo haya hecho eso Hayley-Se lo merecía, no es malo Bill-Seguro ahora me odia, no dudo que se vengue Hayley-Y si lo vuelve hacer? Tú la derrotarás de nuevo todas las veces que lo intente Sam-Yo me quedé con ganas de decirle muchas cosas Adam-Igual yo Bill-Dije suficiente...creo Hayley-Más que suficiente (Le besa el cachete) Sam y Adam-(Se van) Hayley-(Sube las escaleras) Bill-(Narrando) Bien hecho Bill, prepárate para morir porque has despertado a la bestia, no dudo que en un futuro cercano a lejano se vengue, me quedé sentado en la sala por media hora tomando una cervenza despacio, tenía mucho en que pensar esa noche...pero la vida me recompensó por mis actos...bueno, yo lo veo como una recompensa Hayley-Bill!! Ven a la cama, quiero que me acompañes!! Bill-...(Narrando) Se los dije.......Ya voy cielo! (Sube las escaleras) ................... Mientras tanto Elvira-(Contesta el teléfono)...Hola? Isaac-Pizza a domicilio Elvira-(Ríe un poco) Yo no pedí eso Isaac-Es la dirección correcta! Elvira-(Se asoma a la ventana) Qué haces a estas horas de la noche? Isaac-Qué se supone que tú haces despierta? Elvira-Yo ya iba a dormirme, la pregunta es tú, qué haces aquí?...ya te abro(Ríe) (Abre la puerta) Isaac-Hola Elvira-Hola (Se besan) Isaac-Estas pizzas no se comerán solas, es ilegal tirarlas a la basura Elvira-Se ven deliciosas Más tarde Elvira-Mmh...es verdad, es ilegal lanzarlas a la basura Isaac-No hablo sólo de la basura, en general de la comida Elvira-(Ríe) Isaac-...La verdad quería hablar contigo de algo...Madison me acorraló Elvira-Por dios, la gemela loca? Isaac-...Y me dijo que según tu coqueteabas con Tristán...aún...quería asegurarme antes de crear un escándalo Elvira-...No siento nada...sólo nos encontramos y...hablábamos sobre su compromiso, se veía demasiado felíz, hemos hablado un poco...pero crees que estoy coqueteando? Isaac-No lo sé...Madison me dijo que los observara y lo hicimos...se vió sospechoso y...le dije que juntos investigaramos pero ella se negó a trabajar conmigo, de un segundo a otro terminamos insultándonos y dando a conocer todo nuestro desprecio el uno al otro Elvira-(Ríe) Isaac-...Prefiero creer en ti...porque tal vez ella sólo vió lo que quiso ver y además sigue molesta por arruinar lo mío con Alistair Elvira-...Aún piensas en él? Isaac-...Regresó con el otro chico así que...yo creo que ahora todos estamos donde deberíamos estar...(Toma su mano) Elvira-(Sonríe) ................................ Mientras tanto (Suena el teléfono) Bill- ...Hola? Andreas-Amigo, qué estabas haciendo? Hayley-Quién es Bill? Bill-Andreas...creeme amigo, no quieres saberlo, cuál es el grano? Andreas-Amigo, la estoy perdiendo Bill-Oh dios, eso es malo, y más para ti...ahora qué sucedió? Andreas-Ese sujeto que está interesado en ella la invitó a salír Bill-Oh...amigo, eso es aún más malo Hayley-Qué sucedió? Bill-Andreas está perdiendo a Kitty, dice que Taylor la invitó a salír Hayley-Era cuestión de tiempo Andreas-Hayley, te oí! Hayley-Y estoy orgullosa de que sepas la verdad Andreas-Ese tipo está loco y su amiga también, tuve un pequeño encuentro con ellos Bill-Y cómo fue?.....ajá....sí, entiendo...claro... Hayley-(Escuchaba) Bill-...Amigo, he escuchado cada detalle de lo que me has dicho y analizándolo bien...sólo tienes una alternativa Andreas-...Cuál es esa alternativa? Bill-No quieres que te la diga Hayley-Termina con ella, así de simple Bill-Hayley, por Dios!...bueno, esa es la alternativa -.-* Andreas-...Hayley, dices que es fácil, pero la verdad es demasiado difícil Hayley-Tú mismo lo dijiste, la estas perdiendo, todo se derrumbó desde que tomaste Andreas-Estaba ebrio, no sabía lo que hacía, no hagas como la que no lo ha hecho Hayley-Pero aquí estamos hablando de algo mucho más serio que una discusión, date cuenta que no puedes hacer nada porque ya la perdiste, y por más que te cueste aceptar, ella lo ama a él Bill-Hayley por favor, no digas eso, no hieras sus sentimientos -.-''...mira, nadie te está obligando a que lo hagas (si es que ella no lo hace primero -.-''), pero te doy un consejo? Porque no esperas a su cita? Deja que salgan, que se diviertan, tal vez después de mucho tiempo separados sólo quieran divertirse un día, y si sigues viendo algo raro después de eso... Hayley-(Lo interrumpe) La terminas Bill- .-. ...Iba a decir que tuvieran sexo para ver si se volvía a enganchar a ti, pero mejor no -.- Andreas-...Ok...está bien (Cuelga) Bill-...Trato de no herir los sentimientos de mi amigo Hayley, crees que si le hubiera dicho eso desde el principio reaccionaría bien? Hayley-Bill, no quieras negar como terminará esto Bill-Lo sé, sé como terminará pero... Hayley-Podemos ir a la cama Bill? Por favor (Se va) Bill-...Ok .......................... Joey-(Narrando) Si me preguntan como me imaginaba a mí mismo en estos momentos hace 2 años? Me imaginaba con mis amigos felíz, riendo y hablando, reviviendo viejos tiempos, con una prometedora carrera a la fama...pero ahora que veo la realidad no es así, cambié un sueño por la amistad, y ese sueño no parece ir a ningún lado, ahora me siento un poco vacío después de lo que he perdido, por eso le pedí a Alis que me ayudara a convencer a Francis de ver a Katherine y así que la reconociera, y me hizo dar cuenta que de lo que perdí, que estar con él así no es lo mismo, y con Madison habría sido igual, eran mis mejores amigos, por eso lo hice, al menos si Francis vuelve a la normalidad sería probablemente el único que no me juzgaría base de lo que ellos piensan de mí ahora mismo y me hablaría como ellos antes sin fjiarse en el chico que se dejó cegar por un sueño y un trio de iditas que se creen superiores (Se escuchan ruidos afuera) Joey-(Se asoma a la ventana) Jack-Amigo!!...cómo está la noche? Joey-...Qué? Zack-Venimos a verte porque te amamos, amigo Joey-...Están ebrios? Rian-Debiste estar ahí, chicas, música, chicas...wow eso fue genial Joey-Qué hacen aquí alcoholizados? Los 3- ._. ...No sabemos Jack-Oye, sólo queríamos venir a visitarte, eso es todo, estás un poco distante desde que dejaste de hablarle a tus otros amigos, no te olvides de nosotros Joey-...Ustedes son mis amigos? Zack-Claro que lo somos Joey-...Sí un amigo pierde cosas especiales en su vida sólo por haberse dejado cegar por un trio de chicos...ese trio no son sus amigos Rian-Vamos Joey, ahora crees que es nuestra culpa que te hayas peleado con ellos? Joey-...No es su culpa...es mía... pero no dudo que ustedes hayan sido la razón de que haya sido mi culpa (Cierra la ventana) Jack-Por dios Joey, ya te enojaste? Joey-Larguense Rian-Sí está enojado ._. Zack-Por eso estás completamente sólo, eres un egoísta que sólo piensa en sí mismo y no tiene amigos!! Joey-(Abre la ventana)...Zack, tienes razón...que tonto soy, sólo pienso en mi mismo, y no me doy cuenta que mis verdaderos amigos están justo enfrente de mí Jack, Zack y Rian- :D Zack-Lo dices en serio? :'D Joey- J.......No, más vale sólo que mal acompañado, lárguense de aquí! (Les lanza una cubeta de agua) Jack, Zack y Rian-Aaahhh!!! Rian-Qué te pasa?! Jack-Quieres terminar así, ojalá estes contento! Zack-Sabía que era verdad lo que decía! Jack-Vengan chicos, vamos a comer pizza (Se van) ........................... Mientras tanto Skylart-(Entra sin hacer ruido) Madison-(Prende la luz) Skylart-...... Madison-Llegas tarde Skylart-Pasó algo linda? Madison-Esto es lo que está pasando Skylart-No entiendo, estoy confundido, sucede algo? Madison-...No es nada Skylart-Madison (Toma su mano) Madison-...Qué haces...llegando a esta hora? Skylart-No es tan tarde, linda Madison-Y no me digas así...sé lo que haces Skylart-En serio?...Necesitas decírmelo porque yo no sé lo que hago Madison-Sabes lo estúpido que se escuchó eso? Skylart-Pero es la verdad...si sabes lo que hago tendrás que decírmelo porque yo no sé que esté haciendo para que estés molesta, te conozco muy bien Madison-Sólo dime...quieres que nos casemos? Qué estemos siempre juntos? Skylart-Cómo puedes preguntarlo? Crees que no quiero eso?...Lo quiero más que nada Madison-Entonces porqué sigues hablando con ella si sabes que no me agrada y no la soporto, sabes las intenciones que tiene contigo, que ella me odia y... Skylart-Espera...hablas de Elvira? Madison-Quién más puede ser? Skylart-Por ella se debe todo esto? Por ella estás enojada? Madison-No creas que es algo simple...porque tú sabes muy bien lo que ella pretende contigo Skylart-Madison, ella está con Isaac, y te juro, no es nada de lo que tú piensas Madison-Ese es el problema! Ella está con Isaac y sabes de quién hablamos cuando nos referimos a él, no dudo que Elvira haga lo mismo que él, pero contigo sólo para arruinarme, para arruinarnos, no me sorprendería de ella, con razón los 2 son tan compatibles Skylart.Madison, todo eso fue hace tiempo, necesitas dejarlo ir Madison-Ya lo había hecho...pero cuando ví que estos días se han vuelto más cercanos no pude evitar pensar que volvería a pasar Skylart-Ok Madison, tengo que reconocerlo...estás celósa, se como eres cuando estás celosa, pero quiero...que confíes sólo en mí, yo no te cambiaría por ninguna chica, a pesar de que tengas defectos yo nunca te dejaría por otra porque igual tendría defectos...y me he acostumbrado tanto a los tuyos que no podría amar a otra como a ti, y sé que también estés así por esto del matrimonio, es algo normal...pero quiero que a pesar de todo confíes en mí y que siempre estaré contigo a pesar de lo loca que estés...porque yo también estoy loco Madison-...Lo siento, la verdad no sé lo que me pasa Skylart-Está bien Madison-(Se levanta del sillón) Skylart-Entonces...aún quieres casarte? Madison-...No lo sé (Entra al cuarto) Skylart-............. Madison-(Narrando) "No lo sé", que buena respuesta para cuando tu novio te pregunta si aún quieres casarte, al principio estaba feliz de eso pero con el paso del tiempo pierde su encanto, qué significa esto? A caso los 2 no estamos destinados a estar juntos? Después de todo tiene que terminar así? Porque juro...que nunca encontraré a otra persona que me haga sentir lo que el me hace sentir Skylart-(La abraza por detrás)...Encontraremos una solución...juntos ..................... Más tarde Leila-Supongo que sabes para qué te llamé Strify-(Strify Muller) Lo sé...sé porqué has llamado Elena-(Candice Patton) Café Srta. Stone? Leila-...Esto no es café, es café descafeinado, te pedí café frio, no me gusta descafeinado, desaste de esta basura! Elena-...Está bien (Se va) Strify-Así que es cierto? El compromiso? Sabía que estban saliendo pero, compromiso? Leila-Cómo es que no te enteraste de eso? Strify-Decidí dejar de fijarme en ellos hace tiempo desde que Hayley está con él pero ahora me dices que tienen un compromiso, ahora tengo muchas ganas de destruir su relación Leila-Tú la quieres, no es así? Strify-...Ella es tan hermosa, tan hermosa como para estar con alguien como Bill Leila-Quieres destruirlo?...yo recomiendo que te acerques a ella...y haz lo que sea posible por destruir su relación el él Strify-Eso es lo que pensaba (Se escucha la puerta) Elena-(Abre la puerta)...Tú debes ser Mason McCarthy, un gusto conocerte Mason-El placer es mío...está la Srta. Stone? Elena-Sí, aquí está, soy Elena Lee, asistente y perdiodista Mason-Ah eres periodista? Elena-Sí, estoy al tanto de todos los chismes, por lo menos aquí en New York Mason-Y es cierto lo que dicen del embarazo de Avril Lavinge? (Rumor inventado para la historia :'v) (Hablaban) Leila-Creo que deberías irte, pero el plan sigue vigente Strify-No te decepcionaré...Adiós Elena (Se va) Elena-Adiós Strify...pasa Mason-Dios, lo que me acabas de decir no lo había escuchado Elena-Soy perdiodista, es típico, ahora déjame ver si sé mucho sobre ti, Mason McCarthy Mason-Que ruede el relój Elena-Vienes de Lima Ohio, tienes una hermana gemela, estudiaste preparatoria en McKinley Highschool, donde se entrena al Club Glee, New Directions, lo que significa que fuiste campeón nacional... Mason-2 veces consecutivas...bueno, cuando yo estudiaba, ahora son más victorias (Ríe) Elena-Lo sé y cómo lo sé? Yo también soy de Ohio Mason-...Debes estar bromeando Elena-Y estudié en McKinely High Mason-Debe ser una broma, cómo es posible que... Elena-Nunca me viste caminar ahí en los pasillos? Llegué a McKinley el año siguiente al que te graduaste y sólo estuve un año ahí porque me mudé, pero claro, sé todo sobre New Directions, fui parte de ellos Mason-Eh-eh...es increíble lo que dices, espera...entonces...los chicos que se acaban de graduar... Elena-Sí, los conozco, Katherine y yo eramos grandes amigas, era un poco raro porque eramos las únicas 2 mujeres del grupo de amigos (Ríe) Mason-(Ríe) Tiene sentido Elena-Nos sentíamos más cómodas en un grupo de hombres que de mujeres Leila-Mason!! Los 2-...... Elena-(Sonríe) Ya quiero verte trabajar, ella dice que eres bueno Mason-...(Sonríe un poco) .......................... Mientras tanto Katherine-Agurda un segundo, cómo que cambiaste una cita por una salida de amigos Greg-Creo que sería más fácil si todos estamos contigo en vez de que estés sola con él Katherine-Y dónde está Taylor? Greg-Eemmm Sheldon-No lo invitó Greg-Sheldon! Katherine-Entiendo...estás enojado y cuando eres así, siempre buscas cualquier oportunidad para ser controlador y según tú, todo salga perfecto, ya lo entiendo (Sonríe de forma sacástica) Greg-Kath, no te enojes por favor, todo saldrá bien, si tan sólo... Francis-Si no interrumpo su discusión, ya estoy aquí Greg, Gregory, Katherine, Sheldon y Myron- .-. ..... Francis-.......... (Música seria) Francis-Hize una pequeña lista de las cosas que podíamos hacer a lo largo del día (._.)/ Sheldon-Cuál es una de ellas? Francis-Ver "Civil War" ._. Sheldon-Ok, no me interesa...aguarda un segundo, dijiste "Civil War"? Francis-Me gustan los superhéroes .-. Sheldon-Porqué no me lo dijiste? Adoro esa película :D Francis-Es la película más épica de super héroes que he visto :D!!! Gregory-No es así, la pelea más épica es Batman vs Superman, de DC Comics Sheldon y Francis-Cállate la boca!!! Gregory- :$ Francis-Y cuál es tu equipo favorito? Sheldon-El equipo Iron Man :D Francis-El mío también :D Sheldon-Es mi favorito sólo por Spider Man :D Francis-Amo a Spider Man :D Sheldon-Andrew Garfield o Tobey Maguirre :D? Francis-Andrew fue genial, pero yo crecí con Tobey, así que Tobey Maguirre :D Sheldon-Es mi favorito :D! Katherine, Greg, Gregory y Myron- .-. ... Myron-Con razón en McKinley eran mejores amigos .-. ................................... Mientras tanto Joey-Querías verme? Taylor-Tienes que ayudarme...qué debería onerme de todo esto? Joey-Es una cita? Taylor-Algo así Joey-(Ríe)...Este es perfecto Taylor-...Tú irás a la boda? Joey-Creo que no...no creo ser "bienvenido" ahí Taylor-Ellos te extrañan Joey-Aún así ya no sería lo mismo...sabe Dios si algún día me perdonarán Taylor-Y porqué crees que no te han perdonado si nisiquiera te has acercado? Joey-Pués que quieres que les diga? No soy bueno con las palabras en esos casos......te doy un consejo?......Has un baile con ella, seguro le encantará Taylor-Porqué crees que es una cita? Joey-No lo sé, lo supuse...pero a ellas les encanta Taylor-No soy muy bueno en esto Joey-Bueno, ten enseñaré Taylor-Estás seguro de esto? Joey-Sé lo que hago, acércate...así... .......................... (Música) Kitty-Take my hand, take a breath Pull me close and take one step Keep your eyes locked on mine And let the music be your guide Taylor-Won't you promise me? (Kitty-Now won't you promise me? That you'll never forget) We'll keep dancing (Kitty-To keep dancing) Los 2-Wherever we go next...It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding Someone like you It's one in a million, the chances of feeling The way we do And with every step together We just keep on getting better Kitty-So can I have this dance? (Taylor-Can I have this dance?) Los 2-Can I have this dance? Taylor-Take my hand, I'll take the lead And every turn will be safe with me Don't be afraid, afraid to fall You know I'll catch you through it all And you can't keep us apart (Kitty-Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart) Taylor-'Cause my heart Kitty-'Cause my heart is Los 2-Wherever you are...It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding Someone like you It's one in a million, the chances of feeling The way we do And with every step together We just keep on getting better Kitty-So can I have this dance? (Taylor-Can I have this dance?) Los 2-Can I have this dance? Kitty-Oh, no mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide Los 2-'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop Kitty-Let it rain Los 2-Let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for You know I believe that we were meant to be! Yeah!... It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding Someone like you It's one in a million, the chances of feeling The way we do And with every step together We just keep on getting better Kitty-So can I have this dance? (Taylor-Can I have this dance?) Los 2-Can I have this dance? Can I have this dance? Can I have this dance? Los 2-(Ríen) Kitty-No sabía que eras bueno bailando Taylor-Con un poco de práctica...puedo hacerlo, y...qué dices de ese baile para la boda? Kitty-...Para la boda? Taylor-Si es que Andreas no nos asesina si bailamos juntos o vas conmigo Kitty-Déjame detenerte ahí, eso es una invitación? Taylor-Por favor, ve a la boda conmigo Kitty-...Lo pensaré Taylor-...(Sonríe) (Del otro lado de la ventana) Greg-(Los veía hablar y reír)... Gregory-Qué estás viendo ahí? Greg-Lo ves Gregy?...el amor es una tontería Gregory-...(Sonríe) Se ven lindos juntos ñ.ñ Greg-Estoy desaprobándolo Gregy, date cuenta de lo que dices y es todo lo contrario Gregory-...Porque yo no los desapruebo ._. Greg-Eso es lo que provoca el amor Gregory-Sabes que no tienes argumentos validos porque hace 2 años saliste con esa chica, Elena, y... Greg-Y ella me abandonó, simplemente se fue y me dejó con toda mi miseria y mi dolor, me abandonó como a un perro Gregory-Eso pasó hace tiempo Greg, necesitas olvidarla y...probablemente volver a intentarlo con otra chica, tal vez el amor no sea tan malo Greg-...Ya pasé por esto y no pienso volver a caer, para terminar herido de nuevo, miralos, así eramos Elena y yo... Sheldon-Chicos, dense prisa!! Greg-...Nunca más en la vida volveré a arriesgarme (Se va) ................................. Jane-(Narrando) Es posible que en mi situación, una chica como yo este demasiado tranquila? A pesar de los vómitos y las neuronas, me siento bien, y nisiquiera estoy segura si quiero tener a este pequeño o darlo en adopción, aunque estaría un poco mal que el niño crezca sabiendo que es adoptado, y así tenga la teoría de que su madre era una unirvesitaria que se acostó con un sujeto por divertirse un poco y ni siquiera puede estar con el chico que ama, y mucho peor, que esa teoría sea cierta, a veces pienso mucho en Mason pero no me gustaría que se haga cargo de algo que no es suyo, eso es muy cruel, pero mucho más cruel son los rumores, de que él y la Srta. Stone están demasiado cercanos y tienen una relación, a mí no me agrada ella, es malvada, egoísta, todo eso y mucho más por la fama, es muy engreída y escuchpe a Bill decir algo de que es racista, lo que hace que menos me agrade, pero algo que me ha ayudado a sobrevivir es Bree...ella me ha enseñado a ser yo misma, hacer lo que quiero, tomar mis propias deciciones y no fijarme en lo que dicen los demás de mí y más en mi situación del embarazo que aveces susurran cosas de mí, ella me enseñó...que debe imortarme una mierda mi reputación Bree-(Narrando) Estamos en pleno siglo 21, baby (Música) Jane-I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation You're living in the past, it's a new generation A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do Bree-An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation Skylart y Shannon-Oh no, no, no, no, no... Jane, Bree, Madison y Mariah-Not me! Bree-An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation Never said I wanted to improve my station An' I'm only doin' good when I'm havin' fun An' I don't have to please no one Jane-An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation Spencer y Alistair-Oh no, no, no, no, no, no.... Madison y Mariah-Not me! Spencer y Alistair-Oh no, no, no, no, no, no... Jane y Bree-Not me! Bree-I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation I've never been afraid of any deviation An' I don't really care if you think I'm strange I ain't gonna change Jane-An' I'm never gonna care 'bout my bad reputation Roderick y Shannon-Oh no, no, no, no, no, no... Mariah y Madison-Not me! Alistair-Oh no, no, no, no, no, no... Jane y Bree-Not me! Jane-Pedal, boys! (Música) Bree-An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation The world's in trouble, there's no communication Jane-An' everyone can say what they wanna to say It never gets better, anyway So why should I care about a bad reputation anyway? Chicos-Oh no, no, no, no, no, no... Mariah y Madison-Not me! Chicos-Oh no, no, no, no, no, no... Jane y Bree-Not me Jane-I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation You're living in the past, it's a new generation An' I only feel good when I got no pain An' that's how I'm gonna stay Bree-An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation Todos-Oh no, no, no, no, no, no... Mariah y Madison-Not me! Todos-oh no, no, no, no, no, no... Mariah y Madison-Not me! Jane, Bree, Madison y Mariah-Not me, not me! Skylart-Clásicos como estos no se olvidan Madison-Bree, podría jurar que tenías la voz igual a Joan Jett Bree-Bueno...eso se debe a fumar demasiado Shannon-(Ríe)...algo más que decir, Bree? Bree-Está bien...no fumen, por favor (Ríe un poco) Spencer-Y bien, ya están listos para la boda "Billey"? Todos-(Ríen) Mariah-"Billey" son como los nuevos Calvin Harris & Taylor Swift Spencer-Por favor, no es nada comparado Jane-Hayley nos pidió que la acompañaramos a escoger su vestido Madison-Oigan, saben si invitó a Katherine? Si se dan cuenta ha estado un poco distante desde el accidente y sólo habla con Taylor y ellos Roderick-Oigan, no creen que es un poco raro que conviva más con hombres? Nunca la he visto con una chica Jane-Por favor, en pleno siglo 21 es raro que una mujer sea más abierta con hombres que con mujeres? Ella creció con sus 2 hermanos, tal vez por eso se acostumbró Madison-Deberíamos llevarla, probablemente... Thomas-(Pasa aventándolos) Todos-Ahh!! Bree-Oye, la calle es demasiado ancha, no lo crees?! Thomas-...(Voltea) Madison-Oh Dios, ha vuelto ._. Thomas-Claro que he vuelto, todos se han dado cuenta de eso Shannon-Bueno, quien sea que tenga ojos se dan cuenta de eso Thomas-Pero miren a quienes me encontré, a los viejos New Directions, que sorpresa, es un mundo tan pequeño como para volver a toparme con el mariscal sexy(Spencer), el chico inepto (Alistair), el líder de un club de hombres gays(Skylart), una gemela loca incestuosa(Madison), chica negra(Jane), chico emo(Shannon), mujer fumadora(Bree), chico con sobrepeso(Roderick), y por último, la chica que nunca se ha dejado tocar más hayá debjo de la ropa (Mariah) Todos-Qué?! D: Alistair-No se te ocurrió un insulto mucho mejor? Thomas-Tenía demasiados para ti pero ese era el menos ofensivo Mariah-Porqué siempre que nos enocntramos contigo terminas insultándonos? No lo entiendo, no tiene sentido, tú y tus amigos son tan patéticos Thomas-...Te olvidaste de mi chico...no sólo tengo amigos, salgo con alguien Todos-...Ah? (Confundidos) Alistair-Cómo es que pasó esto? Thomas-Pues hasta yo soy capaz de conseguir un galán, qué te parece? Didier-(Llega) Hola Thomas-Hola (Se besan) Los 9- .-. ......... Bree-Quiero vomitar Skylart-Quién diría que terminarían juntos .-.? Didier-Hola...perdedores Shannon-Ya no nos hacen efecto sus insultos, ya lo superamos Didier-Bien por ustedes...perdedores Los 9-¬¬ Didier-Thomas y yo ahora somos una linda pareja, aunque no lo crean, hasta nosotros podemos conseguir a alguien...menos Joey, no debió arriesgarse, tal vez pasó buen tiempo con Astrid, pero tenía que llegar el momento en el que lo engañara con Victor, su ex mejor amigo Los 9-...Qué? Didier-No estaban enterados?...Terminaron, ella lo votó por Víctor, ahora si nos disculpan ya nos vamos (Se van) ........................... Mason-Quiero hacerte otra pregunta pero es un tanto incómoda...soltera? Elena-...Por el momento sí...pero en Ohio tuve un novio, duramos nueve meses, era un poco controlador y raro pero...yo lo amaba, era lindo, chistoso, divertido, tocaba la guitarra... Mason-Pero te mudaste Elena-Sí...conociéndolo ahora ha de creer que lo abandoné ................ En el bar Greg-(Toma un sorbo de su cerveza)...Elena Francis-Hey!...Te diviertes?! Katherine-...No me quejo! Francis-...si es verdad lo que ustedes me dicen probablemente ya te lo haya dicho...pero eres muy hermosa! Katherine-...Ya me lo has dicho! Francis-Creo que soy suertudo! Por tener amigos como ustedes! Katherine-...Sólo amigos?! Francis-...Si me conocieras bien no querrías estar conmigo Katherine-Te conozco bien y aún así estoy contigo Francis-...Casi le destrozo el auto a una persona que odiaba, no quieres estar con alguien así Katherine-Todos quisieran hacerlo...es normal Francis-...Necesito saber quién soy antes de estar con alguien Katherine-No puedo seguir así, Francis, quieres decir...que por un accidente ahora dejas de amarme tanto como me lo decías? Lo único que querías era estar conmigo, ahora no quieres? Francis-Tú no quisieras estar con alguien que ni siquiera sabe quién es o sí? Katherine-Claro que quiero, lo quiero porque eres tú, eres alguien que cambió mi vida, fuiste el primero, eres el hombre que me hizo sentir...hermoso, especial, sexy y mucho más... Francis-Me amas mucho como lo dices? Katherine-...Claro que te amo Francis-...Entonces déjame ír, si quieres que sea felíz tengo que saber quien soy después de seguir con mi vida Katherine-Tengo que irme Francis-(Toma su brazo) Lo siento, yo... Katherine-No me toques! (Se va) ....................... Kitty-Gracias por haberme traído Taylor-Te agradezco a tí por aceptar (Sonríe)...Te extrañé demasiado Kitty-...La verdad desde que nos volvimos a ver pensaba mucho en ti Silencio....... Los 2-(Se besan) Taylor-......... Kitty-...Tengo que irme Taylor-Vale...adiós (Se van)